La primera cita
by PauuFu
Summary: La primera cita de Mycroft y Lestrade no sale tan bien como esperaban (¿Ya dije que soy mala en esto?)"Este drabble participa en la actividad "¡Escribe si puedes!" para el 4 Aniversario del foro I am sherlocked"


" **Este drabble participa en la actividad "¡Escribe si puedes!" para el 4 Aniversario del foro I am sherlocked** "

 **Palabras: 847** **(Más de las que debería, pero no pude resistirme)**

 **Advertencias: Mystrade, bastante OoC (Intenté hacerlo lo más parecido que pude, pero no me salió)**

 **Summary: La primera cita de Mycroft y Lestrade no sale tan bien como (¿Ya dije que soy mala en esto?)**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos, a pesar de ser de dominio público, le pertenecerán siempre a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la versión moderna a la BBC**

 **Sin más les dejo leer. Que lo disfruten**

* * *

Una cita, la primera después de meses. Era raro, pero no estaba saliendo como esperaba. Y eso que uno no espera mucho cuando tiene una con alguno de los, aparentemente, insensibles hermanos Holmes

Mycroft se estaba comportando como todo un caballero, quizás demasiado para el gusto de Greg. Prácticamente lo trataba como a una chica, no era que le molestara mucho (Aun así la estaba pasando bien) ¡Pero el no lo era, joder! Tenía un par de bolas y un buen trozo de carne que le colgaba entre las piernas.

Fue cuando ya iban saliendo del restaurant donde había sido la cena y que Greg tiritó ligeramente debido a la pequeña ráfaga de viento que le azotó, provocando que Mycroft reaccionara envolviéndolo con su abrigo, que el inspector explotó tirando el caro abrigo al suelo

— ¡No soy una maldita mujer, Holmes! ¡Deja de tratarme como a una! — Sin decir más ni dejar que el mayor de los Holmes respondiera, comenzó a caminar apresurado, llegando rápido a la esquina y tomando un taxi. Al mirar atrás notó que Mycroft no se había movido de su sitio, ni siquiera para recoger el abrigo

* * *

Una semana después, Gregory no salía de su casa más que para trabajar, y apenas salía del trabajo volvía a está rápidamente, no tenía ánimos de nada

Sabía que había exagerado un poco, de eso no cabía duda, pero eso no quitaba la molestia ni la pena. Era la primera cita que tenia con alguien de su mismo sexo y se sentía inseguro, no podía permitirse estar con alguien que no lo quisiera por cómo es en realidad, había pasado por algo parecido y había terminado con un doloroso divorcio. No, definitivamente no pasaría por eso de nuevo

Estaba decidido a olvidarse completamente del mayor de los Holmes, y lo lograría, a toda costa. Unos toques en la puerta, tan ligeros que creyó habérselos imaginado, le sacaron de sus pensamientos, prestó atención a la puerta, para ver si los golpes se repetían, unos segundos después, tras no escuchar nada, planeaba volver perderse en su mente, cuando los golpes se repitieron, esta vez más fuertes y firmes.

Se levantó del sofá en el cual estaba con un suspiro cansado, hace días que no dormía bien y le estaba pasando la cuenta, se dirigió a la puerta arrastrando los pies, y abrió un poco esta, solo lo suficiente para poder asomar parte de su cabeza y ver quién era, años de ser policía habían hecho de él un hombre precavido.

Ahí parado frente a su puerta, se encontraba Mycroft Holmes en persona. Gregory notó con satisfacción que este no se encontraba en condiciones mucho mejores que él, al contrario, se encontraba igual o peor.

Se quedó mirándolo sin reaccionar, hasta que Mycroft se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención

— Gregory ¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó, extrañamente nervioso e inseguro. Y Greg al verlo así, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que apartarse de la puerta y dejarle entrar

— ¿Te apetece un té? —Le ofreció, más por cordialidad que otra cosa. El mayor de los Holmes rechazó el ofrecimiento con un movimiento de cabeza— ¿A qué debo el honor de esta visita? —preguntó con una frialdad tal, que hizo a Mycroft revolverse en su lugar incómodo

—Quería…— hizo una pausa demasiado larga para el gusto del inspector, pero no lo presionó, le dejaría hablar. Tendrían una conversación civilizada y luego Mycroft podría irse y el podría seguir con su vida— Quería hablar sobre la cita de la otra noche— Se quedó cayado, esperando que Gregory respondiera, o al menos demostrara estarle escuchando. Al notar que esta no llegaba, decidió continuar—Primero, me gustaría disculparme, sé que no me comporté como debía. Pero tampoco sabía cómo debía hacerlo, en realidad aun no lo sé. Hace mucho no tenía una cita, y nunca había tenido una con alguien de mi mismo sexo — De nuevo otra pausa, esperando una respuesta, que nuevamente no llegó. Mycroft miraba desesperado, buscando cualquier reacción en el rostro del otro pero nada— Solo quería que lo supieras. Realmente me divertí— Se dio media vuelta, entre avergonzado y triste

Había ido hasta ahí, con la intención de solucionar las cosas, porque creía que Gregory había sentido la misma "conexión" que sintió el, pero al parecer no fue así. Lo mejor sería irse, sin dañar más su dignidad

Un firme agarre en su brazo frustró sus planes de huida. Se volteó sorprendido y unos suaves labios se pegaron a los suyos, delicados y tentativos, esperando un rechazo. Mycroft no pudo reaccionar de otra forma más que rodear el cuello del inspector, pegándolo más a sí mismo, hasta que ya no existiera ni una molécula de oxigeno entre ellos. Cuando se separaron en busca de este, Gregory apoyó su frente contra la de Mycroft

—A mí también me gustaría volver a intentarlo —Susurró. Escuchó entre líneas las palabras del otro, y si sus deducciones no fallaban, esto es lo que en realidad quería decir. Al parecer no se equivocó, porque volvió a sentir aquellos labios sobres los suyos, besándolo con ansias

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo**

 **Esta vez vengo con un Mystrade, es lo primero que escribo de esta pareja. No es mi favorita, pero tampoco me desagrada, en casi todos los Johnlock hay Mystrade. Y como no se me ocurría nada con mis bellos Sherlock y John, decidí que variar un poco no le hace mal a nadie**

 **Me disculpo por cualquier falta, lo escribí todo desde mi celular y es algo difícil. Si ven algo ruego que me avisen, para arreglarlo**

 **Cualquier Review es bienvenido, ya sean dudas, reclamos, sugerencias o tomatazos**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos a la otra**


End file.
